In prior art apparatus for decorating containers by printing, containers are moved successively past screen decorating stations or passes. Where the container is not to be printed in all the stations, it is still necessary to move the container through all of the stations before it is discharged. This is time consuming especially when the number of containers to be printed is small.
Another problem with respect to such apparatus using a single conveyor to the entrance end causes delays in changing from one type of container to another type of container.
Typical apparatus for printing or decorating, as by silk screening, are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,649 and 4,398,627 wherein an intermittently operated conveyor is provided at each station which brings a container into position for printing and then transfers the container to a succeeding station for printing.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an apparatus wherein the containers can be discharged between passes; wherein plural inlet conveyors are provided; wherein the apparatus functions efficiently for short production runs; and wherein changes in the types of containers to be printed can be made quickly.
In accordance with the invention, a method and apparatus is provided for decorating containers by printing wherein the containers are moved successively past screen decorating stations or passes. The apparatus includes an entrance end and a discharge end and movable conveyors associated with each pass. Provision is made for engaging and lifting a container for printing at each pass. A discharge assembly is provided between each pass. Multiple infeed conveyors are provided at the entrance end of the apparatus and multiple discharge conveyors are provided at the exit end.